<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unicorns with Hats by Elldritch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455179">Unicorns with Hats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elldritch/pseuds/Elldritch'>Elldritch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charlie the Unicorn (Web Cartoon), Llamas with Hats (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elldritch/pseuds/Elldritch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has a sartorial crisis on his way to recover his missing kidney.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unicorns with Hats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Charlie the unicorn needed a hat. It was cold on Candy Mountain, especially when you were a unicorn with only one kidney.</p>
<p class="western">The trouble was, even horses had difficulty finding hats that fit, and horses didn't have horns to work around. Charlie had watched a lot of youtube videos about making custom-fit hats, but they all needed equipment he didn't have. Like opposable thumbs.</p>
<p class="western">In the end, he skewered a llama on his horn, enjoying the fluffy warmth of the soft wool. Perhaps he could have just stolen the llama's very fine hat, but again, the horn was an issue; murder was clearly the simpler option. As a bonus, this particular llama had pockets full of dismembered human hands. They were all partially consumed, but Charlie found a few that were only lightly-nibbled and decided to keep them, in case he needed the opposable thumbs later.</p>
<p class="western">Charlie was going to get his kidney back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was the result of a writing warmup I did, but it made me chuckle so I decided to share it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>